Toda historia llega a su fin
by Sakudepp
Summary: Historía que estoy reeditando porque tenía algunos fallos   U, se centra en la vida de Ranma y Akane después de la boda fallida, espero que les guste, Se que es mucho retraso u.uU lo siento, el capítulo 9 subido!
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic que escribo de Ranma 1/2 espero que les guste.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin animo de lucro ^^

Capitulo 1. El paso del tiempo.

Ha pasaso el tiempo desde que Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome intentaran casar a sus respectivos hijos, Akane y Ranma, intento fallido por supuesto debido ha distintas circunstancias (hablo del tomo 38 de Ranma) y sobretodo a la terquedaz de nuestros protagonistas.

Ha pasado el tiempo Ranma y Akane ya se encuentran en 3 , el ultimo a o escolar antes de graduarse y entrar en la universidad. Pero recordemos que ha pasado con el resto de la familia antes de entrar de pleno en la historia. La familia Saotome cuyos miembros la componen Genma, Nadoka y Ranma siguen viviendo en la casa de los Tendo, todos sabemos que su casa fue destruida debido a la insistencia de Ukyo, Shanpoo y Kodachi por encontrar un anillo que la madre de Ranma le quer a regalar a Akane, regalo que no resultó ser tal, sino un pastillero que se pasaba de mujeres en mujeres en la familia Saotome.

La familia Tendo cuyos componentes son Soun, Katsumi, Nabiki y Akane siguen compartiendo su hogar en "armonia" con la familia Saotome y con el maestro Happosai.

Soun sigue pensando en su esposa, altar que reza cada vez que puede, la sigue amando, y contandole las cosas que pasan dia a dia.

Kasumi sigue siendo la que cocina y mantiene la casa arreglada ahora con la ayuda no solo de Akane, si no también de Nadoka. Kasumi ahora de 21 años de edad, de vez en cuando se ausenta de la casa y sale a pasear, aun no sabemos bien los motivos pera quizás pronto tenga una buena noticia que darle a su familia.

Nabiki de 19 años de edad, se graduó el año pasado y entór en la universidad para estudiar Economía, parece que estuvo saliendo con un chico pero cortaron hace poco probablemente no le daría todas las atenciones que Nabiki precisaba.

Happosai por su parte sigue saliendo cada vez que puede a robar lenceria femenina, hay cosas que no cambian, aunque a veces le enseña alguna técnica útil a Ranma.

Genma sigue conviertiendose en panda para huir de los problemas, y Nadoka insistiendo en que Ranma tiene que ser varonil o de lo contrario tendrá que cometer seppuku.

Akane ahora de 18 años de edad, está en 3 de la escuela Furinkan, su mayor temor es que pronto se graduará y no sabe que ocurrir a partir de entonces.

Ranma también de 18 años de edad, y también alunmo de 3 de la escula Furinkan, sigue en su empeño de conseguir por cualquier medio volver a ser un hombre normal y llegar a ser el mejor maestro de artes marciales.

31 de Diccimebre... visperas de a o nuevo... (Akane y Ranma jugando al pocker)

-voy yo!- dijo Akane  
-¿qué tienes?- preguntó Ranma  
-Full y ¿tu?-  
-nada T-T-

-ohh! Ranma eres malísimo jugando al poker, no pienso jugar más-dijo Akane enfadada  
-¡la revanchaaaa!-  
-¡no!  
-Akane ¿puedes venir un momento?-preguntó su hermana Kasumi  
-siii-dijo ésta

Akane se levantó , depositando las cartas en la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde su hermana le llamaba.

-¿qué pasa Katsumi?  
-¿puedes hacerme un favor Akane?

-claro, ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Akane curiosa  
- hoy es noche vieja, y me faltan algunas cosas,¿ podrias ir a comprarlas?  
-ok

Kasumi depositó en la mano de Akane, la lista de las cosas que habia que comprar.

-dile a Ranma que te acompañe, son muchas cosas, tu sola no podrás con todo- le dijo tiernamente -kasumi  
-ok, haber si quiere...

Akane volvió al salón donde Ranma estaba tumbado viendo un programa de comedia en la tele, se estaba riendo, cerca de el estaban Soun y Genma jugando al go, ella se acercó a Ranma y se agachó para estar cerca de el.

-Ranma  
- ¿si? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó éste

Ranma se giró y miró ha Akane, creia que estaba má s lejos, pero cuando vió la proximidad a la que se encontraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo mismo pasó con Akane, quien miraba ha Ranma, a los ojos, notaba el calor en sus mejillas y medio tarmamudeó :

-e..esto.. Kasumi me ha pedido si puedo ir a comprarle unas cosas que le hace falta, pero como es tanto, te iba a preguntar si me acompañas-dijo

Ranma acercó su mano poninedose más cerca de Akane, se inclinó un poco y cogói de la mesa el mando de la televisión, se giró y la apagó . Casi se podia escuchar los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Akane.

-venga... que te acompaño, pero solo por ser la ultima noche del año, ¡no te aconstumbres!-dijo son la mayor de sus sonrisas egocentricas

A Akane se le pasó todo el sonrojo al instante, cogió la mesa y le golpeó .

-¡Ranma eres un idiota!-gritó

Soun y Genma apartaron por un momento la mirada de la partida, pero al comprender lo que pasaba volvieron al juego.

Akane y Ranma salieron de la casa, en el patio de encontraron a Nadoka, quien barria cuidadosamente las hojas caidas de los árboles.

-¿vais a salir?-preguntó la madre de Ranma  
-si tia, vamos a comprar unas cosas que necesita Kasumi para esta noche-dijo Akane  
-ok, no tardeis, la cena no será tarde.  
-hasta luego mama.-finalizó Ranma

Nadoka siguió barriendo las hojas. Akane y Ranma salieron, y se dirigian camino al centro comercial.

-otro a o que se va- dijo Akane  
-mmm-  
-este es nuestro ultimo año de instituto y aun no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer después.-  
-mmm-  
-¿Ranma tu qué vas a hacer una vez te gradues? ¿ir ás a la universidad?-  
-hum... creo que no, yo quiero ser un experto maestro de las artes marciales, cuando termine el isntitulo probablemente me centraré en eso y no me quedar tiempo para estudiar-  
-vaya... si que lo tienes claro-  
-¿y tu?- preguntó Ranma  
-no lo se... creo que me gustarí a entrar en la universidad, pero no se en qué, también quiero seguir entrenando y convertirme en una experta en las artes marciales-

Ranma miró ha Akane y le sonrió .

-entoces tampoco esque que no lo tengas claro, tu eres muy lista seguro que podrias compaginar el entrenamiento con ir a la universidad, por eso no te preocupes- le dijo

Akane le dirigió una mirada desesperada.

-no me referia a eso tampoco. Nos vamos a graduar Ranma, ¿sabes que es lo primero que nos va a pedir nuestros padres? que les digamos de una vez si nuestro compromiso va a algun lado o no, si te vas a hacer cargo del gimnasio y todo eso-  
-¡ahh! te referias a eso... pues...-

Ranma por un momento, posó su mano en el hombro de Akane y mientras la miraba fijamente...

- ¡Rannn-chann!, ¡Akane-chan!-

Ranma y Akane se separaron de un brinco y miraron hacia donde estaba Ukyo. Esta se les acercaba corriendo, y saludando con una mano.

-jeje esque os ví de lejos y dije: (tengo que saludarles ^^)-dijo la chica de la pala

-claro Ukyo fuistes muy oportuna, Ranma me adelanto, no tardes porque Kasumi necesita esas cosas-

-¿te vas?- preguntó Ranma  
-¿no es obvio?-finalizó

Akane siguió su camino dejando atrás ha Ranma y Ukyo, mientras caminaba pensaba...

"Ranma siempre con Ukyo o Shanpoo o Kodachi, el cuento de nunca acabar..."

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el capítulo 2 ^^

Los personajes de esta historía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, lo hago sin animo de lucho ^^

Capítulo2. La sonrisa más perfecta.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa, como en cas itodas las celebraciones, al final fueron más de los que en un principio iban a ser, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Sasuke, Muss, Ryoga, Cologne... entre otros. Entre risas y celebraciones, cenaron todos juntos, Akane como siempre estaba sentada junto a Ranma, pero no estaba muy habladora, tenía la sensación de que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi no paraban de observarla, pero intentaba no hacerles mucho caso. Alguien sugirió jugar a las cartas y Akane se ofrecói para ir a buscar las suyas a su habitación. Subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, mientras rebuscaba en un cajón, escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba de golpe, y la dejaba encerrada con sus 3 enemigas.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Ukyo

Se acercó ha Akane, la cogió por los hombros y la sentó en la cama, luego se sentó a su lado. Shampoo se sentó en el lado que quedaba libre y Kodachi en la silla del escritorio, vuelta para para poder verlas.

-¿qué pasa? ¿una encerrona?-preguntó Akane, poniendo sus brazos en posición de defensa.  
-querer hablar de Ranma nosotras-continuó Shampoo.  
-¡qué novedad!, ¿qué pasa ahora?-  
-tienes que ser sincera con nosotras Akane-chan, tienes que decirnos que sientes por Ranma-dijo Ukyo mirandola directamente a los ojos.  
-¿qué?- se sonrrojó.  
-nosotros pensar en hacer lucha por quien se queda con Ranma- decía la amazona.  
-¿otra lucha?-preguntó Akane subiendo una ceja.  
-¿acaso te asusta perder Akane tendo?-habló por primera vez Kodachi.  
-no es eso, pero me parece una perdida de tiempo luchar por Ranma, porque lo que está claro es que no importa quién gane, el se quedará con quien el quiera-  
-pero Ranma no decidir nunca, todas mis hermanas pequeñas ya casadas y yo aun no-dijo Shampoo.  
-por eso hemos pensado, en una lucha justa, la que pierda renunciar a Ranma por completo y se alejará de el, JOJOJOJOJO-(ya sabeis quien dijo esto xD)  
-Akane-chan, si no quieres no luches, pero si no estas enamorada de Ranma entonces dejalo, todas sabemos que mientras estés tu, el no se decidirá , ya sea por el compromiso de vuestros padres o por lo que sea, pero es así , Akane- chan estoy muy enamorada de Ranma, asique si no le quieres por favor dejalo libre-continuó Ukyo.  
-Shampoo también amar a Ranma mucho, y no importar decir-dijo la amazona.  
-yo estoy enamorada de Ranma desde que le ví -gritó Kodashi.  
-¿y tú?- preguntaron al unisono  
-yo no se...-

Akane agachó la cabeza y las demás se levantaron.

-Akane-chan por favor te lo pido como amiga, piensalo, y no te tardes en responder-finalizó Ukyo.

Y así bajaron de nuevo al salón. Akane se quedó en la misma posición, con lágrimas en los ojos, mió hacia la mesa donde estaba el marco con la foto que le habia regalado Ranma la navidad pasada y lo abrazó .

"Como pueden pedirme que les de una respuesta, si yo misma no la se..."

Akane bajó las escaleras a trompicones y entró de nuevo en el salón donde estaban celebrando.

-Akane, un poco más y es añoo nuevo cuando las traes-dijo Ranma  
-lo siento...-

Ranma cogió las cartas de las manos de Akane y la miró , se dió cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos, le cogió la mano y le preguntó:

-Akane ¿estás bien?-

- si...-

Akane sentía como las 3 miradas se posaban en ella y suspiró .

-Faltan 5 minutos para la entrada del nuevo año. Preparense- se escuchó una voz en la tele.

Todos los asistentes prestaron atención al televisor, cogieron sus copas.

-12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-

Solo se podia escuchar las risas, brindis y las felicitaciones de los asistentes a la fiesta, Akane miró ha Ranma y este la miró a ella, el alzó su copa para poder brindar con ella, le sonrió , la sonrisa más perfecta.

-¡feliz a o nuevo Akane!-dijo

Akane alzó su copa también, la chocó con la de el, su mirada se posó en sus ojos, y también le sonrió .

-feliz a o nuevo Ranma-

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 si os gusta dejen comen si no os gusta tb xDD

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin animo de lucro ^^

Capitulo 3. La otra mitad.

-Ranma nosotros nos adelantamos, si no, no llegaremos al templo, ve tu después con Akane-dijo Soun saliendo junto con el resto de la familia.

Ranma asintió, subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Akane.

-Akane, date prisa o no llegaremos, los demás ya se fueron-dijo.  
-vale vale, pero ¿podrias llamar antes de entrar no?-dijo Akane con un tono de enfado.

Akane estaba de espalda, se dió media vuelta y Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Akane estaba preciosa con ese kimono.

-Este... la tia me lo hizo expresamente, pero no se... ¿mejor me cambio no?-preguntó tímidamente.  
-no... esto, estas muy guapa-dijo muy sonrojado.

Akane también se sonrojó, devido al comentario de Ranma, pronto salieron de la casa y andaron camino del templo.

-¿Akane qué te pasaba ayer?, verás cuando subistes por las cartas, creo que U-chan y las demás fueron detras ¿no?, cuando bajastes tenias los ojos como de haber llorado...-dijo Ranma.  
-No era nada, no te preocupes...-decía Akane cabizbaja.  
-¿Te hicieron algo?- preguntó preocupado.  
-No-

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Me dieron un ultimatun-respondió Akane.  
-¿De qué?-

Akane comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, y le dijo que no era de su incumbencia, por supuesto por la respuesta de ella, terminaron discutiendo, y siguieron hasta que llegaron al templo.

-Por dios chicos, ¿ni en añoo nuevo hay paz?-decía Nabiki.  
-Akane estás preciosa, haber una foto...-dijo Nadoka.

Mientras Nadoka hacia la foto, el resto de la familia se pusieron a su alrededor. ¡CLICK!

-¿Es que no puedo tener una foto de mi hijo y su novia?- dijo enfadada mientras desenvainaba su katana.

Todos se retiraron rápidamente y por fin pudo hacerle la foto solo a Akane y Ranma que posaban con una sonrisa, mientras Akane tomaba timidamente del brazo a Ranma.

La familia se dirigió al altar a rezar.

-"Quiero ganar más dinero"-pedia Nabiki.  
-"Salud y felicidad para todos"-pidió Kasumi.  
-"Que Akane y Ranma se casen de una vez y este se haga cargo del gimnasio"-rezó Soun.  
-"Conseguir una mejor colección"-pidió Happosai.  
-"Que Ranma se decida una vez y no nos hechen de la casa de los Tendo"-suplicaba Genma, solo que éste lo hacía de panta y a través de un cartel que podian leer todos.  
-"Que Ranma y Akane se casen y me den nietos varoniles"-rezaba Nadoka.  
-"Quiero aprobar el curso, graduarme, y... mientras miraba de reojo a Ranma- aclararme"-pidió Akane.  
-"Quiero ser un hombre para siempre y convertirme en un experto de las artes marciales"-pedía Ranma.

Después todos dieron unas palmadas, y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Yo me voy ha preparar la comida de año nuevo-decía una sonriente Kasumi.

-Yo quedé con mis compañeros de universidad por aquí-dijo Nabiki mientras se iba.

-Nosotros nos volvemos, volver pronto para la cena-les decía Nadoka.

Por un momento todos empezaron a desperdigarse y solo quedaron Ranma y Akane.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó éste.  
-¡Si!-dijo sonriendole.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar por los puestos del templo, tomaron unas albondigas de pulpo y también algodon de azúzar, charlaban y reian mientras venian las tiendas. Desde fuera parecian una pareja tan normal como otra cualquiera. Akane se paró en una tienda, y se quedó admirando uno de esos colgantes de forma de corazón.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo Akane.  
-No te pega nada esas cosas, ¿eso no es esos colgantes que se rompen por la mitad y la otra mitad se la das a la persona más importante?-preguntó curioso.  
-Si... siento que no me pegue- suspiró y siguió andando hacia delante- vamos a mirar las predicciones-

Cuando se estaban acercando Ranma dijo que se había olvidado la cartera en el puesto de los algodones de azúcar, y le pidió que le esperara un momento. Akane se sentó a esperarle, pero poco después llegó Ranma y se dirigieron al puesto de las predicciones, y tanto Akane como Ranma tomaron una.

-(Admite de una vez lo que sientes por esa persona, porque esa persona también siente lo mismo que tu, la persona que está destinada a compartir la vida contigo es aquella que te de el primer regalo del año)-leía extrañado para sí Ranma.

-(Admite de una vez lo que sientes por esa persona, porque esa persona también siente lo mismo que tu, la persona que está destinada a compartir la vida contigo es aquella que te de el primer regalo del año)-decía también la de Akane.

-Que predicción más rara...-dijo Ranma.  
-¿Qué te ha salido?, ¿es bueno?-preguntó Akane curiosa.

Akane intentó arrebatarle el papel a Ranma, pero el no se dejó.

-Es un secreto, ¿y a ti?, ¿qué te salió?-preguntó.  
-hum... tampoco te lo diré-contentó Akane mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Akane y Ranma siguieron paseando por lo puestos del templo, cuando terminaron se sentaron en el cesped junto al rio, donde hacian el espectaculo de los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo. Se pasaron un rato en silencio mientras lo contemplaban. El espectaculo terminó, se marcharon todos, y ellos seguian en silencio mirando al rio.

-No tengo ganas de volver-decía Akane rompiendo el silencio.  
-Yo tampoco-confesaba Ranma.  
-Pero se hace tarde son más de las 6-

Akane se estaba levantando para irse, cuando Ranma le cogió la mano y le pidió que esperase.

-Un momento-dijo.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada.  
-Quiero darte algo-

Ranma sacó de su bolsillo un paquete envuelto y lo depositó en la mano de ella.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curiosa.  
-Abrelo y lo descubrirás- dijo sonrojado.

Akane comenzó a romper el papel y sacó de el, el mismo colgante en forma de corazón que antes había contemplado.

-Bueno decias que te gustaba, ¿no?.-dijo Ranma totalmente sonrojado mirando en otra dirección.  
-Si... me gusta mucho.. gracias...-

Akane sintió como se sonrojaba también. Ranma se acercó a ella, tomó el colgante de su mano, abrió el cerrojo, se colocó detás suya, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder ponerselo. Akane sintió como su corazón iba muy rápido. Se colocó delante suya de nuevo, podia verle su sonrojo también, casi estaba como la camiseta que suele llevar.

-Gra... cias... de veras...-decía tímidamente.  
-Tómalo como un regalo de año nuevo...-dijo Ranma.

-"Un regalo de año nuevo..."-pensó.

Entonces Akane recordó la predicción (...la persona que está destinada ha compartir la vida contigo es aquella que te de el primer regalo del año).

-"El primer regalo del año..., me encantaría estar con Ranma para siempre, me encanta los momentos que paso con el, será porque yo estoy ena..."-

Los pensamientos de Akane se vieron interrumpidos porque Ranma le cogió de nuevo la mano.

-¿Vamos a casa?-preguntó Ranma.  
-Un momento-  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañado.

Akane lo detubo, tomó el colgante y rompió el corazón en dos partes, desprendiendo de su cuello, aquella parte del colgante que se suponía que tendria que ser para la persona más importante de su vida, para la persona con la que querria pasar el resto de su vida. Deposió la mitad del corazón en la mano de Ranma, y la cerró.

-Esto es para ti-dijo sonrojada.  
-Pero esto... se supone que debes de darselo a la p...-

Akane puso un dedo en los labios de Ranma, de forma que este se callara.

-No hay otra persona en el mundo, a quien puede regalarle esto, salvo a ti, asique por favor guardalo bien y no pregunte más- sintió como el corazón casi se le salia del pecho- consideralo como un regalo de año nuevo-

Ranma no dijo nada más, tomó la mitad del corazón de Akane- "el primer regalo del año"-pensó.

Akane le tomó la mano libre, y comenzaron a andar.

-Vamos a casa- le sonrió.  
-Si-dijo Ranma.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ohhh que bonito jejeje como siempre digo, ya me hubiese gustado a mi ver un capitulo así jejeje xDD bueno espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios con sus opiniones!

Saku_depp ^^


	4. Chapter 4

El 4 ^^

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin animo de lucro ^^

Capitulo 4. ¿Porqué lo tienes tu?

Ranma se encontraba tumbado en el tejado como de constumbre, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escuchó un enorme estruendo, agitado bajó del tejado al patio y pudo comprobar que el causante de semejante destrozo era Ryoga.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa cerdo?-preguntó.  
-Eres un ser horrible, no vale la pena ni dirigirte la palabra, solo quiero matarte-decía Ryoga muy enfadado.

Un aura roja rodeaba a Ryoga, Ranma no sabia cuales serian los motivos por el cual, su eterno rival se encontraba en este estado, pero como posible entranamiento decidió empezar a golpear antes de volver a preguntar. Ambos se alzaron en una pelea que parecía interminable, salieron fuera de la casa para evitar más destrozos.

Entre golpes, agarres, Ranma consiguió neutralizarlo y tirarlo a una fuente, de donde apareció P-chan.

-Ahora si vas a hablarme-dijo Ranma triunfal.

Cuando a Ranma le pareció que P-chan se habia calmado un poco, vertió sobre el agua caliente y esperó que Ryoga apareciera de nuevo y quisiera hablar.

-¿Qué se supone que hice ahora?-preguntó curioso.  
-Akane... estaba con una cara muy triste, casi parecia que queria llorar, asique imaginé que le habias dicho o echo algo-dijo.

Ranma pensó por unos instantes los ultimos momentos pasados con la chica, no recordó nada fuera de lo común.

-Ryoga estás paranoico, no le hice nada a Akane-decía Ranma.  
-¿A no?, ¿y por qué estaba tan triste?-preguntó.  
-¿Y tu por qué sabes eso?,¿fuistes de nuevo como P-chan?, ¿qué pasó con Akari?, ¿te rechazó?-

Ryoga posó su mano en su frente, un poco aturdico y comenzó a hablar.

-También quería hablarte de eso...-dijo.  
-Desembucha-

-Akari me ha pedido que salgamos en serio...-  
-¡Chico felicidades! eso es bueno ¿no?-decía Ranma emosionado.  
-En realidad no...-respondió.

Ranma miraba a Ryoga sin entender muy bien la contestación de su rival.

-No entiendo...-decía Ranma.  
-Akari es una chica estupenda pero creo que no puedo aceptarla hasta que no haya confesado mi amor por Akane, y claro sea rechazado por ella...-dijo Ryoga.  
-No te entiendo, ¿quieres que Akane te rechace?-preguntó incrédulo Ranma.  
-No es que quiera, pero se que va a hacerlo...-respondió en un tono triste.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-  
-Porque ella está enamorada de otro-dijo.  
-¿Ah... si?-  
-¿Recuerdas que soy P-chan? ella me cuenta las cosas, he dormido con ella, y no es mi nombre el que dice cuando sueña...-

Ranma se quedó pensativo, quería saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Quien... esto... quien es?-preguntó Ranma curioso.

Ryoga estaba resentido con el, y aunque supiese la verdad quería molestarlo.

-No te voy a decir quien es... pero tu tampoco eres-dijo Ryoga.

Estas palabras hicieron que Ranma notara como si le apuñalaran el corazón.

-Bueno... este en realidad no me importa, ni que yo quisiera que la marimacho fea esa estuviera enamorada de mi JAJAJA-reía.

-Eres un estupido Ranma- dijo Ryoga.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato pero Ranma volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno...¿ y para que quieres que Akane te rechace?-  
-Creo que es la unica forma de olvidarme definitivamente de Akane, pasar pagina, y poder enamorarme sinceramente de Akari-decía.  
-Ya veo...-  
-Asique te advierto Ranma, voy a hacerlo no trates de impedirmelo-dijo Ryoga enfurecido.  
-k ... dices... porque ...querria yo...-balbuceaba.

Ranma en un intento por levantarse del suelo tropezó , algo de su bolsillo cayó y lo cogió Ryoga. Este lo tomó en sus manos y miró a Ranma.

-¿Por qué tienes tu esto?-preguntó rojo de ira.

Flash back

Unos dias después de la visita al templo, Akane estaba cenando junto a su familia mientras le daba de comer también a P-chan que estaba en sus brazos. Cuando Nabiki se acercó a ella, puso su mano en el pecho de su hermana agarrando el colgante de medio corazón. Nabiki miró a su hermana extrañada y luego se dirigió a Ranma.

-¿Esto qué es?, ¿es lo que yo creo?, ¿a quien le diste la mitad?, ¿a ti Ranma?-preguntaba curiosa Nabiki.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera responder.

-No digas tonterias porque le regalaria yo nada a Ranma-decía Akane.

Ranma puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Crees que yo aceptaría un regalo de una marimacho y fea?-dijo.  
-¡Ranma idiota!- gritó mientras lo golpeaba con su mazo.

-¿Entonces quien lo tiene?-volvió a preguntar Nabiki.  
-Lo tengo guardado, hasta el día que llegue alguien que lo merezca-dijo Akane.

Fin Flash back

Ryoga cogió su sombrilla para comenzar una nueva lucha con el. Pero Ranma fue más hábil arrebatandole la mitad del corazón de Akane y volviendolo a guardar en su bolsillo.

-Lo tengo porque ella me lo dió- dijo claramente.  
-¡Mentira! yo escuché como decía que lo guardaría hasta encontrar a quien lo mereciera-  
-No miento, ella me lo dió el mismo día que yo lo compré para ella- dijo sonrojado.  
-Entonces tu... ¿por qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo secamente.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando a Ryoga solo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el 5, haber si tengo más tiempo libre, bueno dejarme coment porrrfiiii ^^

Saku_depp


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Los sentimientos de Ryoga.

Akane se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama mientras jugueteaba con su mitad del corazón. Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Akane, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó Kasumi al otro lado de la puerta.  
-¡adelante!-respondió.

Kasumi entró en el cuarto a Akane con un sobre en sus manos y se lo dió a esta mientras se incorporaba.

-llegó esto para ti Akane- dijo depositando el sobre en las manos de su hermana- creo que es de Ryoga.  
-gracias hermana- dijo sonriendole a esta.

Kasumi salió de la habitación, cerrando tras ella la puerta, dejando a Akane de nuevo sola. Esta abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

QUERIDA AKANE TENDO:

TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER SI PUDIERAMOS VERNOS EN PROXIMO DOMINGO A LA 1 EN LA PUERTA DE LA ESTACIÓN DE NERIMA. LO QUE

TENGO QUE DECIRTE ES MUY IMPORTANTE ASIQUE POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS NADA A RANMA.

ATENTAMENTE RYOGA HIBIKI.

Akane guardó de nuevo la carta en el sobre.

-¿qué querrá decirme Ryoga?-

Llegó el Domingo.

Akane no estaba muy habladora durante el desayuno, Ranma sospechaba que algo le pasaba, pero antes de poderle decir nada, ésta terminó su bol y se dirigió a su habitación.

Un par de horas después, Akane bajó muy arreglada.

-¿vas a salir?-preguntó curioso Ranma.  
-no es asunto tuyo-respondió Akane secamente.

Y se dirigió a la puerta para colocarse sus zapatos.

-no seas borde Akane, vas muy arreglada-le recriminó.

Akane no le hizo caso y salió por la puerta dejando atrás a un pesado Ranma. Esta siguió andando sin percatarse que Ranma la seguía. El estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando con su prometida. Akane se paró en la puerta de la estación de Nerima y miró su relog.

-"aun falta 5 minutos para la 1"... "seguro que Ryoga llega tarde..."-pensó.

Para asombro de Akane Ryoga llegó a la 1 en punto. Venía totalmente agotado ayudandose a andar con un palo.

-este... he llegado- PLAF

En ese instante Ryoga se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Ryoga!-

Akane lo llevó hasta el banco más cercano y lo recostó. Ante la mirada de un molesto Ranma que observaba la escena. Ryoga no tardó en despertar y felizmente vió como Akane se sentaba a su lado y le miraba sonriente.

-Ryoga...¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Akane preocupada.  
-esto si...-respondió Ryoga tímidamente.

Ryoga se incorporó y también le sonrió.

-esto Ryoga...¿qué era lo que me querias decir?-preguntó Akane curiosa.  
-esperemos un poco... ¿te apatece comer algo?-preguntó tímidamente Ryoga.

Ryoga sabia lo que Akane le respondería y quería saborear la cita un poco, además necesitaba ponerse a tono.

-¡ok! la verdad esque estoy hambrienta-sonrió.

Akane y Ryoga se dirigieron a un restaurante. Durante la comida estuvieron riendo y charlando. Ranma que se escondía convertido en chica y se ocultaba tras un periódico que tenía dos agujeros para poder ver.

Akane y Ryoga terminaron de comer y decidieron ir al cine. El aura que enfado de Ranma crecía por segundos.

-"a lo mejor se declaró, ella le dijo que sí y ahora están saliendo..."- eso le dolía, no podía negarlo.

Cuando salieron se dirigieron hacia el parque y se sentaron.

-y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante?-volvió a preguntar Akane.

Ryoga se puso como un tomate, no sabia como empezar, cada vez que lo intentaba sus nervios no le dejaban, se dió cuanta que Akane estaba preciosa llevando ese vestido corto y ceñido de color verde claro, en su cuello, aquella pieza brillante de la cual jamás se separaba, la mitad del corazón que solo se podía unir con el de Ranma. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella y señalando su cuello le preguntó.

-¿quién?, ¿quién tiene la otra mitad?-

Akane se quedó en silencio, un leve sonrojo comenzó a notarse por sus mejillas, parece que a Ryoga no podía mentirle, pero aun así no respondió. Ryoga se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-Akane, este... Akari me ha pedido que salgamos juntos... en serio-dijo Ryoga.  
-¿qué bien no?, ¡eso es estupendo!-dijo sonriendole.

Ryoga que la miraba tiernamente, pero con un tono de tristeza continuó.

-aja... ya sabia que me dirias algo así-

-¿ahh?, ¿si?-preguntó Akane extrañada.

Ryoga miró a los ojos a la chica y intentando dejar de lado su timidez y pensando que sería para su felicidad y la de Akari le dijo:

-Akane... este... desde hace mucho... estoy ... emuihfsdfjosdf-dijo inteligiblemente.

-¿qué?, lo siento Ryoga pero no lo escuché bien- decía Akane.

Ranma que se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbusto, estaba muy enfadado porque no alcanzaba a escuchar bien.

-que estoy...E,...Na... MO...que...¡TE AMO!-gritó.

A Akane le cogió por sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hacia mucho tiempo que se imaginaba lo que Ryoga sentía por ella pero nunca creyó que pudiera confesarselo aungun día.

-este gracias Ryoga... me alegra que tengas esos sentimientos por mi pero...-decía sonrojada.

Ranma pudo escuchar cuando Ryoga le gritó a Akane que le amaba, del susto cayó de espalda, cuando se le pasó el asombro, se incorporó para escuchar la respuesta de Akane pero no podía escucharla. Mientras tanto Ryoga comenzó a hablar.

-ya... lo se-

Akane asombrada levantó sus ojos de nuevo para mirar a Ryoga.

-ya sabía que no me corresponderias, pero necesitaba decirtelo, porque así ahora podré enamorarme de Akari de verdad sin interponerse lo que siento por ti´-dijo trsitemente Ryoga.  
-¿ahh?, ¿si?-preguntó cabizbaja.

-no te preocupes Akane, seguiremos siendo tan buenos amigos como hasta ahora-dijo sonriendole.

Ryoga tomó a Akane por el hombro. Mirandole a los ojos directamente.

-Akane, ¿quién tiene la otra mitad?-volvió a preguntar.

Akane bajó de nuevo la cabeza, sonrojada.

-¿no quieres admitirlo verdad?-  
-la otra mitada la tengo guardada...-decía tímidamente.  
-no mientas, Akane se quien tiene la mitad, pero quería que me lo dijeras tú-  
-¿a si?, ¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Akane muy sonrojada.  
-si... y esa persona siempre la lleva encima, por eso en una de nuestras peleas se le cayó del bolsillo y lo ví-dijo Ryoga.

Akane aunque ahora estaba sorprendida, su color no mejor mucho y se puso completamente roja.

-además cuando le pregunté a R-A-N-M-A por el me dijo que fuistes tu la que se lo dio-

-hum...-

Ryoga su puso de pie y cogiendo su bolsa dijo:

-ya me voy Akane, gracias por el día de hoy-dijo Ryoga despidiendose.  
-lo siento...-volvió a decir Akane.  
-lo siento yo... creí que como eramos amigos serias capaz de decirme la verdad, ¿pero no es eso verdad?, esque tu no quieres admitirlo-preguntó Ryoga.

Akane volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ryoga la tomó nuevamente por los hombros.

-si le distes la mitad de tu corazón es porque estas enamorada de el... ¿pero sabes qué?, deberias ser sincera con el.. y no tienes que preocuparte porque puedo asegurarte que el siente lo mismo por ti-dijo.

Akane nuevamente miró a Ryoga a los ojos.

-eso, ¿te lo dijo el?-preguntó curiosa.  
-no hace falta que me lo diga, yo lo sé, y si no ¿porque crees que siempre lleva tu mitad del corazón?-

Ryoga se separó de Akane y con una sonrisa se fue.

Akane se quedó un tiempo más en el banco, pensando, Ranma se quedó escondido mirandola. Pasadas unas horas Akane se dió cuenta que había anochecido. Se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia su casa. En la puerta del Dojo se escontraba Ranma esperandola.

-hola...-saludó Ranma.  
-hola-respondió Akane.

Akane siguió camino hacia la puerta, se paró de repente y miró a Ranma.

-Ryoga se me declaró hoy-dijo.  
-¿Ahh?, ¿si?, ¿y que le dijistes?-preguntó Ranma nervioso.

Akane suspiró y volviendo a caminar camino al interior de la casa dijo:

-le dije que no podía corresponderle-  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Ranma nuevamente.

Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma, esta vez a los ojos.

-porque estoy- y casi en un susurro-enamorada de un idiota...-

Akane se volvió de nuevo y entro en su casa. Ranma la siguió.

-¿qué dijistes Akane?, ¿qué quiere decir eso?-preguntaba Ranma intentando entender lo que le habia dicho.

CONTINUARA...

EYYY perdonarme la tardanza, esque estoy en mil cosas a la vez, pero no abandono la historia lo prometo jeje, si Rumiko no la acaba lo haré yo jajaja xDD

En fin espero que les guste y me dejen sus coment animan mucho ^O^

Un abrazo y gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentann :))


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de ésta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rimiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 6. La Pesadilla.

(Estaba lloviendo, me encontraba muy triste, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, lo que acababa de ver era tan... horrible... frustante... y a la vez estúpido... y no sabia porque podía dolerme tanto... Ranma... Ranma... estaba abrazando a Shampoo, la miraba directamente a los ojos, parcía que queria bes... ayy no quiero pensarlo... fue ver la escena y salir corriendo... no se que le pasa a ese imbécil... siempre huyendo de ella y ahora... no... la imbécil soy yo... no entiendo porque me duele tanto... y eso que después de lo que pasó con el doctor Tofu dije que no me queria volver a enamorar... esque... duele...  
tanto... porque...¡RANMA TE ODIO!)

-¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Gritó Akane sin darse cuenta que aun estaba en clase, se había quedado dormida en medio de la clase de la porofesora Hinako, se llevó una mano hacia su rostro para comprobar que aun tenia los ojos llorosos, habia llorado por culpa de ese sueño, Ranma la miraba sin entender que podía haberle pasado a su prometida para haber gritado su nombre y estar llorando. La proferora Hinako se acercó a Akane.

-señorita Tendo, no hace falta que grites su prometido está en esta misma aula-decía Hinako.  
-no... no es eso, esque...-decia muy sonrojada.  
-¿estabas soñando verdad?-  
-lo siento-dijo Akane bajando la mirada al suelo.  
-pues como no estas interesada en mi clase, salga al pasillo, ah puede seguir soñando con Saotome todo lo que quiera-concluyó finalmente la profesora.

Tras este comentario retumbó la risa de todos los de la clase, a excepción de Akane, que se dirigia hacia la puerta de la clase totalmente sonrojada, aun con los ojos brillantes de haber llorado. Ranma no podía apartar la mirada de ella, y Ukyo los miraba de reojo.

En el pasillo, Akane se maldijo mil veces por haberse quedado dormida en clase, por alguna extraña razón aun sentía su corazón encogido por el sueño que acababa de tener.

-"tengo que reconocer que si pasara alguna vez algo como lo del sueño me moriria... o algo así.. dios porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado..."-

Akane sumida en sus pensamientos no notó que había terminado la clase y que tenía a Ukyo frente a ella.

-¿Akane estas bien?-  
-¿porque me preguntas eso?-decía Akane.  
-porque tienes una cara horrible, tus ojos estan rojos-dijo Ukyo.  
-es verdad- decía Ranma que acababa de llegar.  
-no me pasa nada, solo he tenido una horrible pesadilla eso es todo- dijo dirigiendose hacia el baño.

Akane entr en el baño, miró su cara en el espejo, es cierto tenía la cara horrible, sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado, acercó su cara al grifo, abrió el agua y se labó con cuidado su rostro. En ese instante entraron en el baño Yuka y demás chicas de su clase.

-¿Akane estas bien?-preguntó Yuka preocupada.  
-sii, lo siento solo fue una pesadilla-respondió Akane sonriendo tímidamente.  
-¿con Ranma?, ¿que te hacía?- dijo dibertida

-no me hacía nada, no tiene nada que ver con eso-dijo algo molesta.  
-bueno da igual, cambiando de tema, Akane ¿vienes con nosotras?, mañana es San Valentin y vamos a comprar chocolates-  
-¿San Valentin?, ¿otra vez?-preguntó Akane extrañada.  
-jajaj, ¿cómo que otra vez Akane? una vez al año ya lo sabes-reía Yuka.  
-pues que rápido pasan los años- "otro dilema más"- esta bien voy con ustedes-concluyó.

Akane y las demás salian por la puerta del cuarto de baño, ahí estaba Ranma, ese chico estúpido, grosero, antipático, pero el más guapo que había visto en su vida, aquel que cuando le miraba podía perderse en su preciosa miraba azulada.

-A.. Akane.. te esperaba, ¿vamos a casa?-preguntó tímidamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando.

-lo siento, este... voy a ir de compras con Yuka y las demás, adelantete tu, ¿vale?-dio Akane.  
-¿no puedes ir otro día?, queria hablar contigo-  
-¡ahhh nooo!- dijo Yuka tomando a su amiga por el brazo-¿no sabes que día es mañana?-  
-¿jueves?-preguntó extrañado Ranma.  
-desde luego sois tal para cual, mañana es San Valentin, asi que hoy me llevo a Akane- diciendo esto la agarró con más fuerza y se la llevó.

Ranma se quedó plantado en el pasillo, viendo como Yuka se llevaba a su prometida casi a la fuerza.

-"¿San Valentin?, ¿otra vez?..."-(Comentario de la escritora: ¡sí! son tal para cual xD)

Era de noche, Akane estaba en su habitación con una pequeña luz encendida leyendo un libro titulado (Cómo hacer chocolates, para principiantes).

-" creo que ya estarán todos durmiendo, no quiero que me vean prepararlo, se reirian de mi, y después de lo que pasó en clase no estoy para tonterias, tendré que hacerlo y limpiarlo todo para que no sosprechen nada"-pensaba Akane.

Al cabo de 5 horas..

-"creo que ya está, he probado un poco y no está malo, ¡es todo un éxito!"- se dijo emosionada-"vaya está amaneciendo..."-

Akane salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y no era más que el principio, lo más duro era tener que darselo, poco a poco Akane fue cerrando sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Ranma abrió los ojos sin necesidad de despertador, se levantó de la cama con un ágil movimiento, se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, era un bonito día, soleado, aunque aun hacía frio, 14 de febrero, San Valentin.

-"hoy hablar con Akane y le preguntaré que le pasó ayer"-pensó.

Ranma bajó las escaleras y entró al salón, automaticamente su miraba fue a buscar a Akane, pero no estaba. Su familia al completo desayunada y hablaba sobre no se que de un próximo viaje familiar.

-este... ¿y Akane?.preguntó.  
-quizás se quedó dormida- dijo -kasumi-¿ podrias ir a despertarla Ranma?-  
-claro-dijo Ranma.  
-esto si que es el mundo alrevés, Ranma se despierta temprano, sin ayuda y mi hermana que queda dormida y necesita que su prometido la despierte-reía Nabiki.  
-hijo mio, aprovecha para despertarla con un beso-decía Genma.  
-que buena idea amigo mio, Ranma teneis el permiso de vuestros padres-dijo Soun.

Ranma se giró en dirección a su padre y a su futuro suegro.

-¿cuándo vais a dejar de decir tonterias?, ¿cuántas veces os he dicho que no necesito vuestro permiso para poder besarla?-decía Ranma con un claro tono de enfado.  
-¿entonces vas a hacerlo? que varonil es mi hijo-dijo Nadoka.  
-¡NO!-gritó.

Enfadado se fue subiendo las escaleras camino a la habitación a Akane. Aun podía eschuchar las risas de su familia. Se detubo frente al marco de la puerta y llamó. Como no obtuvo respuesta abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, la chica más bonita del planeta, acostada sobre su cama, con su pijama amarillo de invierno, su pelo azulado algo revuelto, sus ojos aun cerrados. Ranma se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella estaba tan guapa, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, no quería despertarla, se quedaría observandola para siempre, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, asi que con cuidado puso la mano en el hombre de la chica.

-Akane despierta ya es de día-  
-mmmm-  
-Akane-la llamaba.  
-¿Ranma?-preguntó.

Aun medio dormida intentó incorporarse cayendo en los brazos de su prometido, ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿Ranma que pasa?- dijo aun abrazada a el.  
-ya es de día, todos están desayudando, yo subía buscarte- contestó Ranma.

Akane se separó un poco pero solo para poder ver su rostro, en ese instante sus ojos se encontraron, notaban como el calor comenzaban a subir a sus mejillas, no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

-Ranma-  
-Akane-

Inconcientemente debido al deseo de ambos, poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sus brazos se afianzaron más aferrandose más el uno al otro, sus labios estaban a escasos centrimetros, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro rozando contra su piel y el deseo por acortar de una vez esa distancia que siempre parecia imposible.

-¡AKANE, RANMA SI NO OS DAIS PRISA NO LLEGAREIS A TIEMPO!- gritó Kasumi desde la parte baja de la escalera.

Ranma y Akane se separaron dando un respingo mirandose sonrojados el uno al otro.

-"dios, ¿por qué? faltaba tan poco, ¡siempre es lo mismo!"-pensaba Ranma.  
-"¿qué me ha pasado?, solo quería que me besara y me abrazara..."-se sonrojaba aun más Akane.

Ranma se incorporó, caminó hacia la puerta y le dijo sonriendo.

-vamos Akane cambiate, te espero para desayunar-

Y dijo esto salió y cerró la puerta a su paso.

CONTINUARÁ...

Holaa, esta vez no me tarde tanto jeje ^^U y prometo no tardarme tanto, me encanta escribir, pero con tantas cosas que tengo jaja, no encuentro el tiempo.

En fin agradecerle mucho a todos los que me han comentado, me ha gustado mucho, y anima mucho jeje

A los que me comentan que no tienen cuenta para contestarles les contesto por aquí ^^

Jesi Saotome: Espero no haberme tardado mucho jeje, porque no se si me llegara el sueldo para los injertos de uñas y pelo jo ^^U jajaj gracias de verdad por tu comentario, anima mucho jeje :)

Josciel Quintero: Me alegra tanto que te gustase y que me lo hicieras saber ^^ y bueno esta vez no me he tardado tanto jeje, gracias por tu comentario :))

LaaL: holaa, gracias por leerlo y por hacermelo saber, me encanta saber las opiniones, y tienes razón con lo de las faltas, pero entre que si voy mal de tiempo, y entre que cuando subes los fics, como la página es inglesa, te quita las tildes, las ñ y los signos de interrogación y admiración, pues se me pasa algunos, jeje ^^U sorry, intentaré fijarme más, muchas gracias por decirmelo ^^

Patty: ésta chica me escribió en otro fic mio, en el "Mi mejor cumpleaños", pero como era anónimo, no podía contestarte asique lo hago por aquí, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que te gustase y agradezco mucho que me lo hagas saber ^^ ¡gracias!

También agradecer a las personas que agregan mis historias a mis favoritos, eso tb motiva jeje

Bueno nos leemos pronto lo prometo ^^

saku_depp


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi ^^

Capítulo 7. Está bueno.

Akane se encontraba en clase con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, observaba de vez en cuando como algunas chicas le daban su chocolate al chico que le gustaba sin ningún problema, algunas parejas salian de la clase para probablemente irse a algun lugar más tranquilo. Ranma se encontraba charlando con Daisuke y algunos chicos más, pero de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en Akane.

-"No se en que momento deberia darselo... seguramente se meterá conmigo, me dirá que nunca se lo comerá... y cosas asin"-aHHhHHsss-suspiró Akane fuertemente.

Ranma posó toda su atención en su prometida. Dejó la conversación que tenía con Daisuke y se acercó a la chica.

-¡Akane!,¿qué te pasa con tando suspiro?- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Akane al sentir el contacto de la mano de su prometido tuvo un leve sobresalto para luego quedarse prendada de esa mirada azulada.

-Ran...¡Ranma!,¿qué demonios te pasa?, BAKA , me has asustado-decía Akane gritando.  
-¿baka?, solo venía a preguntarte que te pasaba, pero claro una chica poco femenina como tu no tenias otra mejor forma de asustarte-dijo Ranma con su mejor pose de egocentrismo.

Akane se puso de pie... y de una patada madó a Ranma a volvar por los cielos, con su particular frase, ¡RANMA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La siguiente hora era la clase de gimnasia. Hoy tocaba baloncesto, el profesor dijo que hoy venía con una idea nueva, en vez de jugar por separado las chicas de los chicos, hoy las parejas se harian mixtas y jugarían pareja contra pareja, la pareja ganadora se libraria de hacer el trabajo trimestral.

-Y dicho esto, elegir quien quiera que sea su pareja- decía el profesor.

Ranma vió como una multitud de chicos se dirigian hacia su prometida, con un ágil movimiento se acercó a la chica antes que llegaran el resto de los de su clase y le cogió de la mano.

-esto,¿quieres ser mi pa...reja de balonecesto?-dijo totalmente sonrojado.  
-claro, contigo de pareja tendré más oportunidades de ganar y librarme del trabajo-dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido, aun enfadada.

Comenzaron los partidos, evidentemente nada tenían que hacer contra la pareja más peculiar de Nerima, Akane y Ranma fueron derrotando a todos sus contringantes uno a uno. El unico partido que resultó algo más reñido fue el que era contra Ukyo y Daisuke. Ukyo realemente no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ganar se sentía herida porque Ranma había elegido a Akane en vez de a ella.

El marcador se encontraba muy igualado 5-5 faltaban unos minutos, Akane vió como Ukyo en un supuesto "intento de quitarle la pelota a Ranma" se abrazaba a el, Akane se rodeó de una esfera roja al ver la escena, golpe a Ranma dejandolo medio incosciente en el suelo, cogió la pelota, y la lanzó directa a la canasta.

Estaba lejos de ella, pero la pelota entró limpiamente por el aro y el profesor utilizó su silvato anunciando el final del partido. El profesor y los compañeros felicitaron a Ranma, que aun seguía en el suelo y a Akane por ser los ganadores, y por haber conseguido librarse del molesto trabajo trimestral. Akane se acercó a su prometido, se arrodilló a su lado.

-hemos ganado Ranma-dijo mostrandole una bella sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Ranma observó aquella sonrisa, la misma que le que hizo enamorarse de esa chica, la miró con ternura y también le sonrió.

-¡jeh!, que esperabas nadie puede contra Ranma Saotome- dijo mientras contemplaba el rostro de Akane que empezaba a enfurecerse- y claro y contra su eficiente compañera.

-te vas a salvar por eso,¡baka!- dijo mientras lo cogia por el brazo para levantarlo.

De repente Ukyo apareció al lado de la pareja y se acercó a éste.

-Ran-chan tengo algo que darte,¿vienes conmigo?- dijo cogiendo el brazo del chico y llevandoselo lejos de Akane.

Akane miraba la escena, mientras sentía que le volvia a doler el corazón.

-"maldito estúpido y se va con ella"-pensó Akane.

Ranma dejó que Ukyo lo guiara hasta la azotea, ah esta le dió una caja con lo que parecia ser el chocolate de San Valentin.

-esto es para ti Ran-chan- dijo sonrojada.  
-te lo agradezco U-chan, pero este a o no voy a aceptar chocolates, es decir... esque...- no sabia que decir.

Derepente Ranma notó como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente y lo hacía caer al suelo. No era otra cosa que la bicicleta de Shampoo.

-¡Nihao Airen!, yo venir a dar a airen chocholate de San Valentin-decía Shampoo.

De repente una cinta arrebató el chocolate de las manos de la amazonas, por supuesto era Kodachi.

- ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! MI QUERIDO RANMA SOLO VA A ACEPTAR EL CHOCOLATE QUE LE HICE YO-decía Kodachi.  
-¿que decir?, tu ser demente-dijo la amazonas.

Ukyo se acercó a Ranma.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso de que no vas a aceptar el chocolate de nadie Ran- chan?-preguntó Ukyo tristemente.  
-¿cómo?- preguntó Shampoo enfadada.  
-¿será broma no?- dijo Kodachi.

Ranma tuvo que esquivar como algunos objetos de gimnasia ritmica, tenedores, y palas que lanzaron contra el, pero agilmente lo consiguió y salió de la azotea dejando a la tres chicas peleando. Ranma corrió por el patio buscando donde esconderse,se subió a un arbol y se recostó en el.

-"¡Ahhh! cada año lo mismo, el año pasado solo acepté el pequeño chocolate que me regaló Akane y solo acpetaré algo de ella, claro si quiere darme algo, solo quiero lo de Akane porque yo a ella..."-

Los pensamientos de Ranma se vieron interrumpido por la voz de Kuno.

-¡Ohhh! Akane Tendo, la más bella entre las bellas, no seas tímida mi amor, he venido para aceptar tu chocolate de San Valentin,¡ven a mis brazos!-

De repentre se oyó como la chica de los cabellos azules, le habia pegado una patada a un Kuno que intentaba abrazarla.

-tsss... como odio este dia- dijo Akane mientras se dirigia hacia fuera del colegio.

Ranma la seguia sigilosamente. Akane se paró bajo el puente y sentó pensativa mirando hacia el rio.

-"creo que deberia comerme yo misma el chocolate a este paso no creo que pueda darselo, ni que lo quiera"-pensaba la chica.

Akane sacó el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y se quedó pensativa mirandolo. Ranma que la observaba todo el tiempo se acercó a su prometida, y con sus manos tapó los ojos de la chica. En respuesta ella hizo una llave y lo lanzó al suelo. Para luego comprobar que se trataba de su prometido.

-Ranma, ¿qué estas haciendo?-preguntó extrañada.  
-aichh... como siempre con tan poca delicadeza-dijo Ranma.  
-es culpa tuya por asustarme-  
-¿oie Akane eso para quien es?- dijo mirando el paquete que su prometida sujetaba cuidadosamente entre sus manos.  
-este... veras... esque yo...-

Fueron interrumpidos por un Muss cegato que abrazaba a Akane creyendo que era Shampoo.

-Shampoooo, mi preciosa Shampooo yo acepto tu chocolateee-

Ranma y Akane le pegaron un puñetazo a la vez al miope.

-ponte las gafas inútil-

Muss se colocó las gafas y miró a Akane.

-pero si tu no eres Shampoo-dijo Muss sujetando sus gafas.  
-anda que listo- decía Akane mientras una gota caia de su frente.

Muss salió corriendo en busca de Shampoo no sin antes decirle a Ranma,-otro dia te venceré Ranma Saotome-

-si claro, ¿y que más?-

Akane se puso de pie y cogió su cartera, Ranma al verla la sujetó por el brazo.

-¿a dónde vas?-le preguntó.  
-¿no es obvio?, a casa, ya es tarde, son más de las 6... la cena estará lista pronto-dijo Akane.

Ranma soltó a la chica y se sentó de nuevo, contemplando cabizbajo el rio. Akane se sorprendió al verlo, se puso de rodilla y colocó el paquete en la cabeza de su prometido.

-feliz San Valentin Ranma- dijo sonrojada antes la mirada incrédula de Ranma- es casero, pero te juro que lo he probado y está bueno y bueno es más grande que el del año pasado-

Dicho esto se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su casa. Ranma cogió el paquete aun en estado de Shok, lo abrió, y vió el chocolate en forma de corazón no muy bien hecho, en cuyo centro ponía "Happy Valentine" y un dibujito de un niño con una trenza debajo, al verlo no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-"era para mí, solo para mi... Akane... mi Akane"-pensaba Ranma sin apartar la vista de él.

Ranma se llevó a la boca el corazón de chocolate y mordió uno de los estremos.

-mmmm, ¡esta bueno!, ¡INCREIBLE!-

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola de nuevo! La verdad esque este capítulo me salió muy del estilo de estos dos jajaja bueno bueno la idea del chocolate de Akane salió de ésta imágen:.com/photo/53/50/121/shampoo_diary/1203019709_

Y bueno voy adelantando que el proximo capi quizás ocurra algo... jajaj tengo ya ganas leñe tantas como usteds jeje

Bueno les quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios! como siempre animan mucho y bueno los que tienen cuenta se los devuelvo y los que no, les contesto por aquí ^^

JESI SAOTOME: siempre me rio con tus comentarios xDD jajaj me gustan jeje pues yo pienso que no es tan raro que Akane se le olvide, ella es muy despistada y más aun si se trata

de cosas de amores jaja, lo que si es increible es que provara el chocolate eso si jaja, pero esque por una vez no queria tener que aguantar los insultos de su "querido" prometido xD

Ahh! muchas gracias por escribirme y darme tu opinión siempre se agradece ^^ y bueno no tardaré en regalaros el primer beso, pero tener en cuenta quienes son xDD los más tontos y

lentos del planeta ^^ cuidate guapa ^^

Y bueno nada mas ^^

Que nos leemos en el proximo cuidense mucho y comenteenn jeje

Saku_depp


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi ^^ hago esto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 8. En la cueva.

Era una mañana soleada, comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor, aprovechando las vacaciones de primavera la familia Tendo-Saotome habian decidido hacer un viajecito a las montañas. Akane sumida en sus pensamientos miraba por la ventanilla del coche, a su lado Ranma hacia ver que leia un comic, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar quedarse embobado mirando a su prometida. LLegaron a su lugar de destino, un pequeño aparta hotel en medio de un claro precioso, rodeados de árboles, flores, y más atrás las preciosas montañas. Del primer coche de bajaron la familia Tendo a excepción de Akane que iba en el coche con los Saotome y Happosai. Su familia le había convencido que fuera con ellos, porque ella ya era practicamente una Saotome. Y Akane aceptó por tal de no escuchar más cosas al respecto.

-¡Increible! es mucho más bonito que el los folletos que nos enseñó el tio Genma-decía Nabiki emocionada.

-Hay que reconocer que el tio Saotome tiene buen ojo para elegir los sitios para las vacaciones familiares-dijo Kasumi.

-¿qué espetabais?,jajaja-reía Genma.

Cerca de los coches Ranma, Akane, Nadoka y Soun cargaba con gran cantidad de maletas.

-¿podriais ayudarnos un poquito no?- decía Ranma enfadado.

-¡cierto!-dijo Akane.

-pero esque esto es tan bonito que...-decía un emocionado Genma.

- Genma querido, ¿acaso no vas a ayudarnos?-decía Nadoca mientras desenfundaba su katana.

Rápidamente Genma y los demás fueron a ayudar. Akane no pudo evirar reirse al ver la expresión de su futuro suegro. Pronto entraron en el hotel y se hospedaron. La habitaciones quedaron repartidas, Soun con Happosai, Nabiki y Kasumi, Akane con Nadoka y Ranma con Genma. Ya tenían todo colocado y bajaron al comedor. Después de una suculenta cena se fueron todos a dormir, al día siguiente sería cuando verdaderamente empezarian sus vacaciones.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se posaron en el rostro de Akane y hizo que esta se despertara, giró hacia el otro lado y pudo ver como su tia, la madre de Ranma dormia placidamente, tenía el pelo solo recogido con una trenza.

-"realmente Ranma se parece mucho a su madre, su cara, sus ojos, su expresión"- pensaba Akane sin notar que Nadoka despertaba.

-buenos dias Akane,¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó poniendose de pie y acercandose a la chica para darle un beso en su frente.

-esto... si gracias tia- le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa, hacía años, muchos, que no le daban una muestra de afecto como esa, desde que su madre falleció, y realmente le enterneció el gesto de su tia.

Akane y Nadoka ya vestidas bajaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba el resto de su familia, por contumbre Akane buscó la silla más cerca de Ranma y se sentó. Desayunaron alegremente mientras comenzaban a hacer planes para ese día. Decidieron que lo mejor era hacer senderismo el primer día para conocer el lugar mejor.

Y así fue como los Saotome-Tendo salieron para disfrutar de su primer día de vacaciones. Estuvieron recorriendo los alrededores, subieron alguna pequeña montaña, hicieron picnic y cuando anocheció decidieron volver para el hotel donde les esperaba una barbacoa. Kasumi y Nadoka preparaba las verduras, mientras Soun y Genma trataban de encender el fuego. Nabiki hacía algunas sumas con su calculadora y Happosai planchaba algunas piezas de su colección. Akane se encontraba explicandole algunas fórmulas de matemáticas a su prometido. Quedaba pronto para los ex menes finales y la gracuacción y ésta solo aceptó ir al viaje si les dejaban estudiar un poco.

-ves Ranma esto si lo elevas a infinito entonces el resultado es-decía Akane.

-ayyyy que complicada son las matemáticas- dijo frotansese con las manos la cabeza.

-venga hombre no te quejes tanto- dijo mientras le sonreia tiernamente, y intentaba poner en su sitio algunos de los cabellos sueltos de Ranma.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir como un loco, no estaba aconstumbrado a tales muestras de afecto por parte de Akane, pero parecía que desde que se dieron la mitad del corazón, algo había cambiado en ellos. Ranma sujetó la mano de su prometida y timidamente la acarició. Akane al notar el contacto, utilizó la mano que tenía libre para acariciar la de su prometido. Ambos se miraban totalmente sonrojados, Akane parecía haberse perdido en la miradada azulada de Ranma y este en sus tiernos ojos del color del chocolate.

- RANMA, AKANE DESPERTAR- gritó Nabiki haciendo que la pareja dieran un respigo.

-¿qué pasa Nabiki quieres que vida 10 años menos o qué?- dijo mirando a su hermana enfadada.

Ranma aun seguía en estado de Shok del susto.

-tia Nadoka llevaba un rato llamandote pero como tanto tu como mi cuñado os fuistes del mundo un rato no te enterastes- dijo Nabiki burlandose.

Akane intentando no hacerle caso a las palabras de su hermana, totalmente sonrojada se dirigió hacia Nadoka.

-tia, perdona no me enteraba-se disculpó Akane.

-no pasa nada querida Akane, se veían tan lindos, Nabiki no tendria que haberlos interrumpido-dijo la mujer de la katana.

-pero si solo le estaba explicando las matemáticas- decía sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-si si, ahora se llaman MATEMÁTICAS jaja-reía Nabiki.

Akane miró a su hermana con furia, pero la voz de Nadoka hizo que se olvidara de esta.

-Akane,¿podrias ir a coger algo de leña?, parece que no es suficiente con la que tenemos y vamos a necesitar más-

-claro- le sonrió.

Akane se acercó a Ranma que intentaba concentrarse en el ejercicio que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción, cuando vió que su prometida se le acercaba.

-Ranma-dijo sonrojada-¿voy a por leña, me acompañas?-.

-¡Si voy contigo!, ya me cansé de las matemáticas- dijo Ranma cerrando el libro rápidamente.

-eso no es raro en ti jeje- le dijo mientras le hacia señas para que se fueran.

Ranma y Akane se dirigieron hacia el interior del bosque, andaron unos metros pero no encontraba leña por ningun lado. De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo, Akane muy asustada se abrazó a Ranma.

-tranqui la A..Aka..Akane solo es un trueno- dijo sonrojado pero sin soltar a la chica.

-ya.. lo siento- dijo separandose tímidamente de el, aunque sin tener ganas de hacerlo.

Ranma miró al cielo, parecía que fuera a caer el dilubio universal, cogió a Akane en brazos y se fue corriendo, a lo lejos divisó una cueva y entraron. En el momento en que entraron comenzó a llover con fuerza.

-de buena me he librado-dijo mientras aun sostenía a Akane, aferrandola contra su pecho.

-Ra...Ranma,¿puedes bajarme?-dijo sonrojada.

Ranma al ver la expresión de la chica la soltó con cuidado en el suelo, no sin antes decir: lo siento.

Pasaron más de media hora, la tormenta no porecia que fuera a amainar, Akane se encontraba echa un obillo, abrazandose, tenía mucho frio. Ranma la vió y comenzó a buscar con que hacer fuego, cuando lo consiguió llevó a su prometida más cerca del fuego, y se sentó junto a ella, le pasó su brazo por encima ciñiendola más a el.

-así entrarás antes en calor- dijo Ranma sonrojado mirando al suelo.

-gracias Ranma- y dicho estó se aferró más al pecho de su prometido.

Ya no sentía ni pizca de frio, era cálido, podía sentir el latido del corazón de Ranma que ahora parecía algo más acelerado, sentia como miles de mariposas nacieran de su estómago, la sensación era agradable. En ese momento alzó un poco la vista para encontrarse con la de Ranma, el la miraba algo sonrojado, parecia que su corazón ahora iba más rápido, podía verse reflejada en sus ojos, de fondo solo escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer y el compas de dos latidos realmente acelarados. En ese instante solo estaban ellos dos, Ranma y Akane, aquellos que se conocieron hace dos años, que los prometieron sin su consentimiento, se pelearon, se hicieron amigos, y... Akane notó como Ranma la aferraba contra su cuerpo, ella correspondia ese acercamiento, sus rostros estaban a pocos cm de distancia, no era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación semejante, pero por algun motivo ajeno a ellos terminaban separandose, pero ahora era diferente, estaba solos, en una cueva, nadie sabia de su ubicación. En la mirada de Ranma podía ver como deseaba acortar esa distancia, pero no lo hacía probablemente por la reacción que pudiera tener luego ella. Akane no pudo más el deseo se apoderó de ella, acercó sus labios hacia los de su prometido y tímidamente los rozó. Podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad de estos. Akane cerró los ojos y profundizó en ese beso. Ranma en respuesta también los cerró y la abraz más para aferrarla aun más a él. No podian creer que estuviera pasando, aquel primer beso, tan deseado, ese primer beso de verdad, consentido por ambos se habia echo realidad. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado tal vez un par de minutos cuando se separaron pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos completamente sonrojados. Ranma acarició con su mano el rostro de Akane dedicandole una bonita sonrisa, que ella le devolvió tímidamente, cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó. Akane se asustó y se aferró más a Ranma.

-A... Akane solo es otro trueno- no obtuvo respuesta-¿Akane?-.

Akane yacía durmiendo profundamente entre sus brazos. Ranma acarició nuevamente su rosotro.

-¿cómo te has podido dormir así?,¿no tenias miedo?- la miró tiernamente- eres preciosa- y dicho esto se tumbó en el suelo con su prometida entre sus brazos y se durmió.

CONTINUARÁ...

Holaaaa a todoss, ya subí el 8º capítulo y aun tengo muchas ideas... k fuerte xDD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, quedó bonito eso si, pero evidentemente no va ser ahora todo de color de rosa, no os creais, si no, no seria Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo xDD

Y bueno como les dije en mi otra historia no se que le pasa a la pagina que no me deja contestaros los comentarios normalmente, asique os lo contesto por aquí okis ^^

ranmaxakanelove: hola! me alegra que te esté gustando ^^ y claro k siempre me lo hagas saber :))) porfii continua leyendo y comentandome porffiii se agredece :))) saludosss ^^

megumi san: tienes toda la razón del mundo xDD Akane y Ranma son los mejores, los más divertidos y tiernos, jajaj me ecantan ^^ tb me gustan mucho Inuyasha y Kagome, aunque nunca he escrito fics de ellos xD pero me gustan mucho tb ^^ bueno que me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia :)) espero que la sigas leyendo y comentando graciasss ^^

Josciel: jajaja Akane de verdad que es la mejor xDD lo que yo me rio con Akane no me rio con nadie jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarioss y sigue haciendolo por favor ^^ saludossss :)))

JESI SAOTOME : jajajaj como siempre haciendome reir jajaja xDD me llegaron tus dos comentarios, los dos los leí con gusto xDD jajaja siii es cierto, Akane cocinando algo comestible, pero bueno ya una vez consiguió hervir agua ella solita, e incluso una vez cocinó un curry aceptable... y bueno la pobre se pasó toda la noche cocinando algo saldria xDD ainss que me rio con Akane de verdad que es mi personajes favorito ^^ y bueno que muchiiiiisimas gracias por los mensajes ^^ siempre haciendome reir jajaja y bueno espero que te guste este capítulo almenos te regalé algo de lo que esperabas... lo otro... bueno ya se verá xDD de nuevo muchas gracias y espero tus críticas de éste capítulo, cuidate mucho ^^

Y bueno creo que hasta aquí todo, que me voy a acabar dejando la vista xDD subí los capítulos de mis dos historias xDD

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor hacermelo saber ^^

Y los leemos muy pronto, como siempre ^^

Saku_depp


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! si lo se me querreis matar después de tanto tiempo pero en mi otro fics conté el motivo de mi tardanza, fue porque tube que formatear el ordenador porque me murió y perdí todo lo que tenía en él, tube que empezar de 0 practicamente, y la musa de no estaba de mi lado, pero ahora si y por eso he vuelto :P

Espero que disfruteis de éste capítulo.

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 9. Un bonita sorpresa.

-Papá, tio Genma venir los he encontrado- decía Nabiki observando a su hermana pequeña y a su cuñadito abrazados tiernamente.

Pronto llegaron Soun y Genma.

-Lo ves Tendo, mi hijo supo cuidar bien de su hija y pronto nos harán abuelo- esos gritos despertaron a Ranma, que muy cabreado se dirigió a su padre.

-Podriais hacer menos ruido aun tengo sueño-

-Claro y supongo que dormir así abrazadito a mi hermanita se tiene que dormir muy bien, ¿no cuñadito?-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maléfica.

Ranma se percató por primera vez de cómo se encontraba, en el suelo, junto a una hoguera que terminó por apagarse, en su pecho dormía plácidamente su prometida, y sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de ésta.

-Akane, heyyy Akane, despierta- sabía que era un delito despertarla, pero si no lo hacía esa misma tarde estarían casados.

-mmmmm, ¿qué pasa Ranma?-decía una somnolienta Akane.

-¿Estás a gusto hermanita?-preguntó nuevamente Nabiki.

Entonces fue cuando Akane reaccionó a la situación en la que estaba, y rápidamente se separó de Ranma, éste gesto no le gustó mucho a éste último.

-No es lo que parecía, es que como hacía frio pues…-intentaba excusarse.

-Claro, ¿quién querría en su sano juicio abrazar a un marimacho violento cómo ella si no fuera esa la razón?-

-¡PLAZ!-Akane dejó marcada su mano en el rostro de Ranma, y luego se fue llorando.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron sin que Akane le dirigiera la palabra a Ranma, se había convencido a sí misma que nada de lo que ocurrió en la cueva fue real, y lo olvidó casi completamente.

Ranma no soportaba la situación, entendía que fue culpa suya por arruinar ese momento, pero después de lo ocurrido no era para que le hubiese pegado, ni para que le dejase de hablar.

-Menuda marimacho violenta, pechos planos, mala cocinera… hermosa, linda…-decía mientras la veía como llegaba esa mañana de correr.

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo Akane con su habitual saludo.

Kasumi se acercó a su hermana con un sobre en las manos y se lo dio.

-Ha llegado ésta mañana, es de Ryoga-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-Gracias hermana- decía Akane devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Akane abrió de golpe el sobre blanco y sacó de su interior una tarjeta dorada.

SEÑORITA AKANE TENDO:

NOS COMPLACE INVITARLA A LA CEREMONIA DE ENLACE MATRIMONIAL ENTRE

RYOGA HIBIKI& AKARI UNRYU

ÉSTE SE CELEBRARÁ EL PRÓXIMO DÍA 5 DE MAYO A LAS 11.00 EN LA IGLESIA DE LA CRUZ

ESPERAMOS SU ASISTENCIA

UN CORDIAL SALUDO.

Akane soltó un grito ahogado de emoción y corrió hacia el salón.

-¡Ryoga y Akari se casan!-dijo jadeante desde la puerta.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada Kasumi.

-Qué bueno, Ryoga es un gran muchacho-decía Nodoka.

-Es cierto, me alegro tanto por el- en la sonrisa de Akane expresaba toda su emoción.

Ranma al oír los gritos bajó del tejado.

-¿Qué ocurre familia?-preguntó extrañado al verlos a todos tan contentos.

El semblante de Akane cambió en lugar de la sonrisa mostró enfado, y le tendió la tarjeta.

-Vaya, parece que el cerdo ese va a hacer algo bueno en su vida, ¡me alegro por el!- fue sincero.

El teléfono sonó y Akane corrió a cogerlo.

-¿Si?, residencia Tendo-

-¿Akane?, soy Akari-dijo desde la otra línea.

-¿Akari?, ¡FELIDIDADES!, acabo de recibir la invitación-

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada- te llamaba para padirte un favor-dijo.

-Claro, dime-

-¿Podríais venir tú y Ranma a vernos a casa de Ryoga hoy?, tenemos que pediros algo-

-¿No puedo ir sola?, es que las cosas con Ranma no van muy bien-dijo Akane con voz apagada.

-No, os necesitamos a los dos, por favor…-rogó Akari.

-Bueno vale, lo hago por ustedes, ¿os parece bien a las 4?-

-¡PERFECTO!-colgó.

-"Está muy emocionada…, bueno es normal se va a casar…-"

-Ahssss-suspiró.

Eran las 3.30 y una pareja andaba por las calles de Nerima, no hablaron en todo el camino hasta la casa de Ryoga, Ranma cuándo podía iba por la verja y Akane en la otra cera, opuesta a la de él. Pronto llegaron a las casa de Ryoga y llamaron, a los pocos segundos oyeron ruidos.

-¿Dónde estará la puerta de la calle?- decía Ryoga preocupado.

-Por aquí Ryoga, nooo a la derecha, ¡esa es la izquierda¡-decía Akari.

Después de un rato la puerta se abrió.

-Akane, Ranma, bienvenidos-dijeron al unisono.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo y enfadados miraron a otro sitio.

-Pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasar- cada uno cogió a uno y lo arrastraron al interior de la casa.

En un rato se encontraban en el salón, disfrutando de un delicioso te y pastas y cada uno sentado a un extremo del sofá.

-Akari se sentó en una silla frente a ellos, y Ryoga la imitó.

-Vereis queríamos pediros un favor muy grande-empezó Akari.

-Claro, por ustedes lo que sea- dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso Akane-san, porque queríamos pediros que fuerais los padrinos de nuestra boda-dijo Ryoga.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron al unisono.

CONTINUARÁ…

Akane Tendo :)

Si lo se voy un poco en contra de mis preincipios porque Ryoga me gusta con Ukyo y no con Akari, pero bueno al principio de ésta historia dije que queria hacerla lo más fiel a Rumiko posible, y eso intento , ya haré algún día una historía en la que Ryoga esté con Ukyo ^^

Paso a contestar los comentarios :)

Meli-chan03: Akane se tubo que quedar dormida xD si no se habria terminado demasiado pronto jeje xD gracias por comentar espero que te guste mi 9º capítulo :)

Pedro: quiero seguir fuiel a Rumiko, pero no dejarlo sion final o con final habierto, no eso no promero acabarlo xD aunque me tarde sorry :P gracias por tu comentario ^^

Paolita93 : gracias! aunque con un poco de tardanza aquñí eestá el nuevo caputulo :P graciaspor tu opinion ^^

JESI SAOTOME: espero que me perdones por la tardanda pero aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste :) y gracias por escribirme siempre ^^

Josciel: un poco tarde pero lo subo! y claro que Ranma tiene que ser el golpeado xD es la tradicion xD

Creo que no me dejo a Nadie :S y personar de nuevo la tardanza prometo actualizarlo más rápido ^^


End file.
